Alive
by Naara Azuya
Summary: Perang Besar Dunia Ninja Keempat. Kizashi dan Mebuki sibuk memastikan Sakura tidak bercanda. Dan penggemar abadi sejati sang Uchiha terakhir itu memang sedang tidak bercanda/ "Dia akan..."/ "Aku akan..."/ "Tetap hidup." / A short fic, just want her alive


** E**

**.**

**.**

_**A Naruto Fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

Pasangan itu duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Piring-piring di depan mereka tinggal berisi sisa-sisa makanan berupa remah dan kuah. Gelas-gelas tinggal seteguk porsinya. Tepat di tengah meja, setngkai bunga merunduk layu. Air di vas langsingnya hanya setengah jengkal. Pasangan tadi hanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, yang kurang lebih sama.

Denting tetes air keran menghantam wastafel, memecah keheningan. Bukan hanya tetes air keran saja. Di luar, hujan menderas perlahan, mencoba meriangkan suasana.

Ini Negara Hi. Ini Desa Konoha. Keheningan ada di seluruh desa. Bahkan bayi tak ada satupun yang menjerit. Desa ini seperti separuh mati. Keheningan menjalar, cahaya lampu menerang. Beberapa, yang memakai ikat kepala berlambang daun spiral tak sedikitpun melepas pandangan yang tertuju pada bulan. Rintik hujan menderas, bulan itu tampak suci, damai, tak berdosa.

Pasangan tadi telah bergerak. Sang wanita, berdiri di dekat jendela. Tangannya menempel pada kaca dingin yang teralir hujan di permukaan luarnya. Wajahnya berkerut, bersamaan air mata yang menyusuri wajahnya. Isakannya mungkin bisa menggema, kalau saja hujan tidak menderas. Cemas, sesal, kecewa, sedih. Semuanya tercampur aduk di benaknya. Sang pria, masih duduk di meja makan, menatap lurus. Pandangannya tajam, namun kosong. Luapan emosi berkecamuk di batinnya. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

**Flashback : ON**

"Ayah, ibu." Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghentikan makannya, memandang kedua orang tuanya lekat.

"Hm?" Kizashi meletakkan gelasnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Mebuki yang tengah mencuci piring berbalik.

"Aku ada misi…" kata murid Godaime Hokage itu pelan.

"Suram sekali kau, Sakura. Sudah sering kau meninggalkan kami untuk pergi bersama pria bertopeng itu, pemuda berambut kuning, dan pemuda satunya yang berkulit pucat. Ah, dan satu orang lagi, siapa namanya itu? Cowok penyendiri itu? Yang menjadi nu-nukeno?" Kizashi menggaruk kepalanya.

"Nukenin, Ninja pelarian." kata Mebuki sambil membawa nampan dengan potongan semangka diatasnya. "Cuci sendiri piringmu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum hambar lalu berdiri, hendak mencuci piringnya. Mebuki menyikut suaminya. Kizashi, tiba-tiba menepuk dahinya.

"Astaga, maaf Sakura. Ayah lupa kalau kau…"

"Tak apa." ujar Sakura cepat. Tangannya dengan cekatan menyabuni piring. "Barangkali aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi nanti."

"Eh? Jangan pernah bilang kalau misimu adalah membawa kembali bocah Uchiha itu." tegur Kizashi cepat. Sakura mengelap piringnya, lalu menggeleng.

"Kemarilah,nak." panggil Mebuki. Sakura kembali duduk, lalu meraup sepotong semangka. "Misi macam apa yang kau dapat? Sepertinya penting sekali."

"Tentu saja penting,ibu. Mana ada misi yang tidak penting? Bahkan misi tingkat D juga punya kepentingan." tawa Sakura hambar, diikuti Kizashi yang langsung ditonjok Mebuki. Mebuki, dengan insting keibuannya, menangkap kekakuan gadis ceria di depannya. Dia menatap lekat iris hijau cerah putrinya.

"Misi apa, Sakura?"

"Ya… misi itu.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perang Besar Dunia Ninja Keempat. Dulu, Kizashi dan Mebuki sibuk memastikan Sakura tidak bercanda. Dan penggemar abadi sejati sang Uchiha terakhir itu memang sedang tidak bercanda. Dengan seluruh kekagetannya, Kizashi menghubungi Kakashi, Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza, Shibi dan bahkan Tsunade. Dan seluruh shinobi memastikan Sakura tidak bercanda.

Mebuki semakin yakin bahwa Sakura tidak berbohong saat Yoshino juga mengabarkan misi Shikamaru. Di pasar Konoha, seluruh wanita yang anaknya akan mengikuti perang, berdengung seharian. Tsunade sendiri harus terus member penjelasan pada seluruh orangtua tentang kewajiban setiap Shinobi.

Yoshino berkata pada Mebuki, Nyonya Haruno beruntung. Mebuki yang kurang mengerti, diberi senyuman simpul Yoshino.

"Sakura akan berperang, Kizashi tidak. Shikamaru akan pergi, begitu pula Shikaku."

"Shikamaru seorang pemuda, Sakura adalah perempuan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir terhadap Shikamaru."

"Kalau begitu, Nyonya Yamanaka-lah yang paling miris."

Dan saat itu pula, Mebuki dan Yoshino terdiam bersama.

**Flashback : OFF**

.

.

.

Ribuan kilometer dari Konoha, para Shinobi melempar pandangan ke lautan darah. Tiga shinobi muda Konoha bertempur di garis depan. Seorang gadis chuunin, dan dua pemuda genin.

Sakura, nama gadis chunin itu mengangkat kepala, memandang bulan. Hujan turun dari langit, memaksa kedua kubu mundur, menghentikan pertempuran sejenak. Sakura memejamkan matanya, menyatukan air mata dengan hujan. Kata-kata kedua orang tuanya masih terekam jelas di telinganya.

"Aku janji…"

.

.

Mebuki menangis saat Kizashi memeluk pundaknya.

"Dia sudah berjanji…"

.

.

"…aku akan…"

.

.

"…dia akan…"

.

.

"…**tetap hidup."**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
